


Come What May

by Harlow92



Series: Come What May [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Former Military Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Marine Castiel (Supernatural), Small Towns, Smut, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlow92/pseuds/Harlow92
Summary: Dean and Castiel go towards different career paths after they graduate high school. The two, having been best friends their whole lives, fall out of touch.Dean blames it on a drunken omission, but when he finds out the actual reason, his life takes on a new twist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There were a couple thing I wanted to mention before you start reading.
> 
> ~ This story will be told entirely from Dean’s perspective. I might write one to go alongside this side of Cas’s view but I haven’t decided yet. If I do, it will be done once this story is completed.
> 
> ~ John and Mary are supportive parents in this fic.
> 
> ~ Dean is openly bisexual and doesn’t have anything to hide.
> 
> ~ There isn’t too much angst in this story. It’s going to be fast moving, so there’s not much room for drama.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for taking the time to read this :).

Prologue

The water from the lake glinted the light of the moon off its surface. The night was quiet, save for the faint crackling of a dying fire and the sound of chirping crickets as they played a sound of new beginnings. It was the end of their summer, graduation having come and gone, now they were left with the sick realization that their lives would be going in different directions.

They’d always known this camping trip would be their last for a long while. That’s why they spent most of their three months jam packed with activities that they wouldn’t be able to do for the foreseeable future. Fishing, movies, road trips, and many other things that the two boys enjoyed throughout their childhood. It had been fun, the best summer they’d ever had in fact, but there was always an underlying feeling of fear of the unknown tainting their memories. They tried not to talk about it, burying their feelings was a specialty both boys were well versed in. Now, though, with Cas’s impending departure to protect and serve his country, it was simply impossible for them not to feel the desperation setting its fingers deep into their chests.

Dean sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as he rested his head on them. The fire was the perfect spot for him to focus his attentions as he contemplated what his life would be like without his best friend. Lawrence suddenly seemed too small, too constricting. He found himself praying, something he saved for very special occasions, that the one week he’d have to spend in the town without Cas went by quickly. 

Tomorrow he would wave goodbye to his best friend and go back home like nothing had happened. He would spend the next week boxing up his life as he prepared to leave for KSU. This was something he had always planned on doing with Cas, but life happened. More specifically, Dean happened. 

He shuddered as he thought back to that night over a year ago now. He shouldn’t have drank, should’ve known that he wouldn’t be able to handle his alcohol. John had always said that alcohol had a way of messing up people’s lives, and he could see that now. 

That night he drunkenly told Cas that he was attracted to men and women, and had known this for a long time. Oh, and it gets better, as if that wasn’t enough to shove on the other boy, Dean had also admitted that he loved Cas in the biblical sense. That sure as hell was the end of them ever sharing a bed during a sleep over again. 

Cas had handled it like a champ, from what Dean could remember of his drunken night. Had laughed it off and told his friend that it was just the alcohol talking, but the next morning things were... different. Cas stopped coming over to their house for Sunday barbecues and he ate lunch with other friends. Not that Dean blamed him, hell he probably woulda done the same thing too, but the day Cas announced that not only had he decided to join the Marines, he was already sworn in, was the day that Dean felt like the ground had been ripped from under him. 

He and Cas stood on rockier ground than ever after that. Eventually they fought, fist to fist, and after Dean gave him a black eye and Cas gave Dean a split lower lip, they decided they were being stupid. Three months, that was all they had left, and they weren’t going to waste it. All of that led to this last night, the farewell neither of them had planned on. 

Dean picked his head up when he heard Cas walking back towards him. The other boy had gone to change into his sweat pants. They hung low on his hips as he raised his arms above his head and stretched. Dean pointedly looked away, thankful the dark night would cover the red tinge of his cheeks. 

“Can’t believe this is it.” Cas grumbled as he plopped down next to Dean. His hair was disheveled and his eyes looked to be filled with unshed tears. Dean wondered momentarily what could have caused this emotional reaction from Cas.

“For now, at least.” Dean said quietly. He bit his lower lip as he tossed a twig into the fire half heartedly. The flame caught onto it and slowly engulfed it.

“Yeah.” Cas nodded solemnly.

“You all packed up?” Dean asked, changing the subject to prevent his own unshed tears.

“Didn’t have much, not like you have. Can’t bring much from home for boot camp.” Cas shrugged and looked up towards the sky.

“Military ain’t no joke, man.” Dean said, feeling the anger swelter beneath the surface. Why did he have to fuck it up?

Cas sat quietly while Dean fidgeted. He needed to do something with his hands to keep himself from doing stupid, like begging Cas to stay or trying to kiss him. He ended up with a piece of grass in between his fingers, thoughtlessly tearing it apart. 

“I, uh, I wanted to say thanks for, you know, always being there.” Cas turned towards Dean and gave a small smile. Dean could feel his face go hot, yet again, as he smiled back and patted Cas’s back. The gesture was familiar enough, but he still felt odd touching the other boy.

“S’what friends are for.” Dean answered.

When Cas left the next day, Dean hugged him tightly and told him to be safe. Mrs. Novak’s soft cries were background music in the car on the drive home. 

They stayed in contact for a while after Cas left. He’d gotten Dean’s address from Mrs. Novak and wrote him long letters about military life, he asked him how college was and whether or not Dean liked his room mate. After a while, though, the letters stopped coming. Cas’s visits home never seemed to line up with Dean’s holidays, and Dean couldn’t help but feel that it was always done purposefully. 

At first Dean was upset. Mad at himself for ruining their friendship and mad at Cas for being a prick. He would call the Novak’s and ask for any news on Cas, but after a while even those calls became less. The Marine was obviously out living his life, so why shouldn’t Dean?

The days with no contact became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years. After a while Dean simply moved on. Mary had always told him the only way to move was forwards. So that’s what Dean did.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

Chapter One

“What do you have oil on your hands?! Come on Aaron! Catch the damn ball!” Dean yelled as Aaron, once again, was found incapable of catching a perfect pass. 

“It was right to you man!” Dean said as Aaron ran up to him on the side lines, a down cast look on his face. The kid had had a tough season, one that his home life didn’t help, but Dean had found that his boys needed more from him than just being a fan. They needed a coach. 

“Sorry Coach, I don’t know what’s going on.” Aaron said helplessly as he drank from the water bottle Dean handed him.

“Listen, I get it, I do, but we have to figure this out man. I’m putting Jones in for the game.” Aaron nodded as he ripped his helmet off and the back up receiver ran onto the field. 

The rest of the game went well. They didn’t win, but they at least scored a couple touch downs. Dean was just glad they didn’t get crushed. The ride home was silent, the sound of Benny and Dean talking about when they get together to watch film from the game was the only noise in the bus. The boys were solemn while they contemplated another loss.

When the bus pulled up to the high school parking lot all the players dispersed towards their vehicles or the vehicles of their waiting parents. Dean made sure each of them got out of the parking lot safely before going to the Impala and starting it up. The loud purr of her engine soothed his fried nerves as he sped home. 

His house was nothing fancy. Just a two bed one bath in a small neighborhood only a ten minute drive from the high school. It was his, though, and he still felt a swell of pride whenever he pulled his baby into the garage. 

Mary had helped him decorate the place. She’d insisted on rugs, curtains, and even throw pillows in the same color family. Dean was glad she lended him a hand, otherwise it would look like every other bachelor pad a high school teacher had. 

He sat down on the couch and popped the top of his beer before taking a long gulp. The remote was sitting inches away from him, but he felt too tired to even reach for the thing. Seger, his ass hole dog, had other plans though. He jumped onto the couch and wiggled next to Dean until he was practically laying on his lap.

“You are not a lap dog.” Dean scolded the five year old mutt he’d adopted two years ago. Seger just wagged his tail in excitement and Dean couldn’t resist petting the wiry haired mass that laid on him. 

“What’d you do today, buddy?” Dean asked as Seger lavished in his attention. “We lost, again. We’ll figure it out though, gotta come up with a new plan. I’ll bounce my ideas off you of course.” Seger yipped in response and jumped off the couch. Seconds later Dean heard the dog door flap back and forth and he groaned. He closed his eyes and sipped his beer before the loud bark that he was expecting came from the back yard.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming!” He yelled as he stood and made his way to the backyard. It was dark outside, save for the light he’d switched on by the the back door. 

Seger sat on the back patio, a slobbery tennis ball laid neatly between his front palms. There were just some things Dean had to do for his dog, and a game of fetch at the end of the day was a must. The guy had free range of the house all day, but Dean felt like this concession was the least he could do when his dog spent all week alone. Well, mostly alone, he knew John came over to borrow tools sometimes and would spoil the damn dog while he was at the house. Mary was guilty of it too, said the pup had stolen her heart the first time she saw him. She was prone to come over and take him for a walk or a ride in the car at least three times a week. So yeah, his dog was spoiled, but Seger still earned a game of fetch with Dean every night. 

Dean bent over and grabbed the ball, only slightly grossed out by the slobber. He made a mental note to grab a new one from his stash. He’d have to spend a couple weeks getting Seger used to the new one, he normally threw the old one and the new one intermittently for a while until he could throw the old one away without notice. Otherwise, Seger would go through the trash trying to find the one he was used to. The lady at the shelter told him this was normal, his pup had been bounced around a lot and more than likely mistreated, so he longed for routine. Even in something as menial as a ball. She might have told him that more than a year ago, and he’d probably be fine now that a routine had been completely established, but Dean wasn’t willing to risk it. He hated coming home to trash strewn about the house. Okay, maybe his dog was a little more than spoiled. 

Dean threw the ball towards the corner of the fence and cheered Seger on as he bound towards the object. When he came back with the ball lodged in his mouth he dropped it immediately at Dean’s feet and sat until it was thrown again. 

Dean fell into the mindlessness of the play. All he had to do was cheer on his pup and pat Seger’s head when he brought back the prize. It was easy, a great way to end his day really. He didn’t have to think, just throw. After about thirty minutes Seger brought the ball back, but dropped it away from Dean. He then ran up to the man and laid on his back, having obviously earned the sacred belly rub. Dean bent down and showered the dog with affection as Seger wiggled his body around happily. 

“Done already? You’re getting old like me.” Dean grumbled as he stood and walked towards the door, Seger hot on his heels. He walked to the pantry and pulled out a treat for his pup’s hard work and then went to his room. 

Grabbing his towel and sweat pants, he made his way to the bathroom in the hall and started the shower. The hot water helped beat away the aches in his back and washed away the grime of a long day. Fridays were always the hardest, he would go into work at six to make sure all his students’ papers were graded and that he had a lesson plan at least halfway put together for the next week. Then he would spend a few moments going through the plans for game night, checking to make sure everything was in order. He was meticulous, something that had helped him prove himself to the school board. When he first started, they were worried about how young he was, but he quickly proved that he cared about more than just the football team. The passing rate for his history classes were high and it wasn’t because his class was an easy a. His students understood the way he taught and that he had high expectations. All of his players were expected to be passing their classes, there was no exception. He got a monthly progress report from every teacher at the high school and if any of their grades dipped below a C they were benched until they got it back up. He would help them, of course. Making sure they had the resources they needed to improve their grades was one of the responsibilities Dean took seriously. He wasn’t much for bragging, but he’d taken great pride in the fact that his players trusted him to keep them on the right path. 

He taught four classes on Friday, his last period of the day was free so he could go to the locker room and start prepping for the game. He usually ate something to tide himself over until he got home later that night. Their games would start at six and last anywhere between two to three hours. If they had an away game they wouldn’t be home until around ten. Fridays were grueling, but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When he first went to college he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, but his old football coach, Bobby Singer, kept in contact with him. After his first dead week freshman year, Dean visited home for a while and contemplated whether school was really right for him. John and Mary didn’t know what to do, so they called Bobby over for a Sunday barbecue. The old man had told Dean he couldn’t do anything half way, including college. So if he wanted to quit, he should quit, but he needed to finish the year. Give the last semester his all and then make his decision. Bobby called him once a week to check in, he even visited the campus once and took Dean out for a steak dinner. It was a real treat for the broke college student.

By the end of the semester Dean had realized that he wanted to be somebody’s Coach Singer. He wanted to be there for a kid when they needed his guidance most. After that it was smooth sailing. Bobby even came to his graduation, and though the old man would never admit it, there had been tears of pride when he hugged Dean tight and told him he did good.

Dean found himself as the history teacher and offensive line coach for the football team at his old high school the year after. Two years Bobby announced his retirement and put a good word in for Dean. Which was how he found himself in his fifth year of being head coach. 

He’d been going back and forth between the thought of going back to school. If he had his masters he’d be able to look into becoming a principal, but he still wasn’t sure if he was ready to put in that time. His days were already so packed full that he couldn’t imagine putting more on top of it. Bobby told him he could do it, of course, and that he would do great, but Dean was still unsure.

He scrubbed his body with soap quickly and washed his hair. By the time he was out of the shower his limbs felt loose and he was yawning. After quickly drying and pulling his sweat pants on he climbed into his bed. Seger already laid in tight ball at the foot of the bed, only looking up momentarily when Dean said good night to him. 

•••

Monday morning found Dean sitting at his desk shuffling through papers with a big cup of steaming coffee. He took a deep breath before taking an equally large sip and sighed. It was going to be a good week. He and Benny had come up with a different strategy for their home game this week, and if all went well it would hopefully turn their season around. 

Aaron peaked his head in through the door of the classroom. Dean smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. It was still a little early, but his students and players were never shy about seeking him out if they needed anything. 

“Hey Coach, have a good weekend?” Aaron asked as he sat at one of the desks. Dean stood and sat on the top of one next to the player. 

“Yeah, what about you?” Dean answered while he crossed his arms. Aaron just nodded and looked around the classroom. The kid looked nervous as he avoided Dean’s gaze at all costs.

“I wanted to say sorry about Friday, I know I haven’t been doing the best.” Aaron shook his head as he stared at his hands. Dean sighed and got off the desk, kneeling next to the boy so they were at eye level. When Aaron finally looked up he was met with a kind smile.

“Tell me about what’s going on Aaron.” Dean prodded gently, wanting to hear from the player himself what was happening.

“I don’t know, Coach. Last year was great and this year I suck. I don’t get it.” Aaron said angrily and balled up his fists. Dean shook his head and caught the boy’s gaze again.

“I don’t wanna hear any of that. You don’t suck, so don’t say that again. How’s your mom doing?” Dean asked, knowing he was touching on a sore subject, but also knowing that it needed to be discussed. 

“She’s good, I guess. Doctors say the chemo is working but she’s tired. They said it would get worse before it gets better, just don’t know how much worse it can get.” Aaron said quietly.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been in the same boat as you, man, but I can say that I’m here for you. I don’t care about all this other stuff, Aaron, it doesn’t matter.” Dean said gruffly while rapping his knuckles against the desk.

“Coach Lafitte and I think we’re going to try you in a different position. Defensive line, you’ll get to knock some people around.” Dean smiled when he saw Aaron perk up.

“That would be awesome!” He said excitedly as he stood up and slung his backpack on.

“Hey Coach,” Aaron paused by the door and smiled tentatively towards Dean. “Thanks for being here.” Dean smiled back and coughed in order to cover up the sniffle he definitely felt coming on. He was definitely going soft with these damn kids.

“Yeah, no problem. Now get outta here!” He said gruffly and Aaron laughed as he walked out of the room.

“That was deep.” Came the voice of his best friend Charlie.

“Yeah, Chuck. I talk about deep shit sometimes.” Dean shrugged and smiled at the red head who was leaned against his door frame. 

“I always knew you were a big ole softy, Winchester.” Charlie laughed and began walking towards Dean desk. Without asking she took his coffee and drank from it, smiling delightfully when it went down. Dean was glaring at her pointedly when she opened her eyes.

“What? I needed a drink. Jo is on this stupid friggin no caffeine kick, and between you and me, I can’t stand her without coffee.” Dean barked out a laugh while Charlie pouted.

“It’s true! You think you know someone and then they go and take away the one thing you look forward to! My damn coffee!” Charlie exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

“Might want to keep it down, Charles, the wolves are out.” Dean pointed to the hall where there were a couple kids snickering at Charlie’s exclamation. 

“I don’t care, I have nothing to live for anymore!” Charlie said dramatically and flopped down on Dean’s chair.

“Now you’re just being annoying.” Dean laughed. Charlie rolled her eyes and sat up quickly.

“You have the right idea, you know. Seger can never take something you love away from you. He’s the perfect room mate.” She smiled dreamily. Dean laughed and shook his head.

“I remember when you thought Jo was the perfect room mate.” 

“Yeah, well, that was until we started dating. She may be sweet but she has side of naughty to her,” Charlie got a devilish flint in her eyes before smiling. “Come to think of it, I might have just come up with the perfect solution for my morning pick me up!” Dean glared at her and pointed her towards the door.

“Don’t want to hear it, get out Charlie.” The red head laughed as she walked out of the room. 

It wasn’t until class had already started that he noticed she’d taken his coffee with him.

•••

“Alright guys, remember no practice tomorrow. Gotta play nice with your parents.” Dean said as he waved the players off. 

“Hey Coach Winchester.” Dean heard Jack call out as he scrambled into the locker room, his back pack hanging low on one shoulder. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Jack?” Dean asked as the players patted Jack on the back while they were filing out of the room.

“I was just coming to see if I could have the footage back.” Jack asked nervously. Dean smiled and motioned for the kid to follow him to his office. It was built into the locker room, he and Benny mainly stored extra equipment in there. The only kid who’d ever had a key to it was Jack, and that was because he kept the school’s best camera equipment stored in there for game day. 

Jack had insisted on keeping the thing under lock and key at all times because he needed it for filming the game. He was worried that another student might check it out for something frivolous, his words not Dean’s. Since Charlie didn’t mind letting Jack have the camera all season, Dean didn’t see the problem with letting him keep it in the office. 

“You got some good footage Jack, can’t thank you enough.” Dean said while grabbing the memory card from the camera and handing it to Jack.

“Thank you, Coach Winchester.” Dean smiled, he’d given up on trying to get the kid to just call him coach last year. Jack insisted that formality was the highest honor. Kid was weird, in a good way, he reminded Dean of Cas. Which made sense since Cas was his uncle. 

Last year had been Jack’s freshman year, and even though Dean knew him since he was just a baby, Jack insisted that he was to be treated no differently than the other kids. Which was hard because Jack was a really good kid who tended to get picked on every once in a while. 

The first time Dean witnessed it he went a little ballistic. He assigned all of the kids three weeks in school suspension and he made them all wrote five hundred word essays on the most boring subject he could find. Luckily the principal had his back because there were a few pissed off parents calling him. In hindsight, three weeks was a little much, but what could he say? When he looked at Jack he saw that fat baby he and Cas used to watch when Luke and Kelly were desperate for a sitter. 

Dean asked him to try out for football, he thought it would be a good way for Jack to make some friends and have a little protection, but Jack wasn’t having any of it. They did eventually agree that he would be a good videographer for the team if he wanted. John was tired of traveling to all the games and filming them, he said that his love for Dean could only be tested so much. After that, the players got used to seeing Jack at every game and most practices. He knew a lot about the rules and strategic side of football, making him an asset that Dean had never realized he needed. Jack was loved by most of the team and tolerated by the others because if there was one thing Dean didn’t put up with it was a bully.

“How’s the project going?” Dean asked as he walked out of the office and locked the door behind him. Jack walked stride for stride with him happily. 

“Good! I’ve got all the footage from last year digitized and Ms. Bradbury told me she would help with the older game film. We’re working on an easy file system for you and Coach Lafitte, Ms. Bradbury said it’s best to make it easy as possible for you.” Jack smiled, obviously not picking up on the dig that Charlie had worked in. 

“Yep, she definitely knew that was going to make its way back,” Dean grumbled and laughed when Jack tilted his head confused. “Don’t worry bout it. Your parents coming tomorrow night?” 

“You know they would never miss a conference.” Jack said smiling and waving towards Kelly who sat in a black mini van, something that didn’t make sense to Dean since they only had Jack. 

“See you tomorrow Coach Winchester!” Jack called while jogging towards his mom’s car. Dean nodded toward Kelly and continued his path to the Impala. He was more than ready to go home.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“Deano!” Luke Novak called while he pulled a seat out from Dean’s desk and plopped down.

“Tell me how amazing my kid is.” He said excitedly while rubbing his hands together. Kelly rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

“Seriously Luke? Every time.” Dean laughed at Kelly’s exasperated tone and pulled out the grade report for Jack. He handed it to Kelly and chatted with Luke while she studied the paper carefully.

“I swear, every teacher I’ve talked to has told me that Jack is perfect. They really know how to stroke my ego.” Luke laughed. 

“It’s easy to say when it’s the truth. Guess you guys really did raise a prodigal son.” 

“Yes! High five Babe!” Luke held his hand out to Kelly, who rolled her eyes again but high fived him anyways.

“How’s he doing with other kids?” Kelly asked, concern laced in her tone. The only real worry the two had about Jack was his ability to make friends and they knew Dean would tell them the truth.

“Great, actually. Since he started filming last year he hasn’t had any problems. I’ve even seen him hanging out with other tech kids, so he’s making friends on his own.” Dean watched as Kelly sighed with relief.

“Good, that’s good to hear. He always talks about his friends but he never hangs out with them.” Kelly worried her lip.

“Yeah, Cas was like that too. Was only friends with Dean here until his senior year. I keep telling you not to worry.” Luke said kindly and smiled at Kelly. Dean coughed and looked down at his hands, Luke had given up trying to find out what happened between Cas and Dean a long time ago. He still brought his brother up to Dean every chance he got, though.

“I don’t want him to get hurt is all.” Kelly frowned.

“Yeah, don’t have to worry about that. I won’t let anything happen.” Dean said and smiled reassuringly at both parents. 

They went over Jack’s grade for American History and the papers he’d turned in so far. By the end of their thirty minutes Dean was laughing and smiling brightly. He’d always loved talking to Luke and Kelly, they were easy to be around.

“Well we’ll all see you on Friday. Jack insists on the whole family coming out to support his team this week.” Luke smiled mischievously. Dean didn’t think much about the odd look on his face, he had grown used to the Novak boy’s antics throughout the years. Even Gabe couldn’t faze Dean anymore. 

“See you then, guys.” Dean stood and shook Luke’s hand before hugging Kelly and leading them out of the room. He peaked out to the hallway and tried his best to stifle the groan at the sight of parents lined up to see him. It was going to be a long night.

•••

Lisa Braeden walked into his room in a flurry. Her hair was in what might have been a neat bun earlier in the day but was now falling out in bits and pieces. Her athletic wear hung loose and there were places saturated with sweat on her shirt. Dean smiled kindly at her took a deep breath. 

He knew this side of Lisa well, the one that ran herself ragged to try and make ends meet for her family. The one that pursued opening her own yoga studio complete with a corner filled with children’s toys for a young Ben. She used to come home with tense muscles and scared tears, and her home used to be Dean. 

It was a while ago, so long that she had since been able to outright buy the studio and Ben sat in a desk for a class that Dean taught. He barely acted like he knew the man. It stung a little.

There had been a time when Dean thought he was going to marry Lisa. He’d even gone so far as to put a ring on her finger, but ultimately she ended things. Lisa said that he was too caught up on something else. Dean didn’t understand what she’d meant by that, but he respected her wishes and they parted ways as amicably as they could have.

“Hey Lisa.” Dean murmured as he grabbed the last grade report and handed it over to her. 

“Hi Dean,” she said while looking through the paper and huffing. “He’s not doing as good this year.” Lisa frowned down at the handful of papers she had and shook her head. 

“I don’t know what to do, Dean. He barely talks to me anymore and when he does it’s to argue about something.” 

“Give him time Lis, he’s a teenage boy just starting out high school. He’s just trying to find where he fits in.” Dean shrugged and smiled comfortingly at Lisa. She sighed and shook her head.

“I tried to get him to play football. Thought it would be good for him to make some friends, but he didn’t want anything to do with it.” She said solemnly. Dean just nodded his head.

“Yeah, well I get that. I’m the coach, don’t think he wants much to do with me at this point.” Dean said with a hint of sadness to his tone. Lisa smiled at him and reached across the desk to lay her hand on his. 

“I know. Maybe one day he’ll get there again,” She comforted Dean. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but you’ll let me know if you see anything worth saying?” She asked bashfully.

“Of course.” Dean said as he stood and walked Lisa to the door. 

“Thanks Dean.” She lingered at the door as if she was going to say something before shaking her head and leaving. 

Dean sighed while he gathered his things and put them in his back pack. At least the conferences were over.

•••

“I know this team and I know you guys are more than capable of kicking some ass!” Benny growled out as the boys began bouncing up and down chanting Panthers in a low voice.

“Who are you?” Dean yelled lethally.

“Panthers!”

“Who are you?”

“Panthers!”

“What are you?” 

“Winners!”

“What are you?”

“Winners!”

“Let’s go beat em!” Dean yelled while the boys began cheering and running out to the field. We Will Rock You played over the loud speaker and the crowd cheered helping to amp the boys up. They began warming up on the field, their energy infectious.

Dean and Benny jogged out behind them and went over their plan quickly. It was homecoming, a big deal to any high school. The athletic director had scheduled the game with a team that was pretty well matched as far as their skills went. Dean preferred that, he wanted the boys to earn their win no matter what the event was.

The team was hyped up and so was the crowd. Dean smiled and looked up towards the section that Mary and John always sat in, sure enough they were in their spot with a grumpy Bobby in tow. They liked to support the high school, plus Mary said she enjoyed getting compliments on her son’s coaching and teaching. Lady lavished in the attention. 

Jack was set up at the top of the stands, he waved excitedly when he saw Dean looking at him. Dean smiled and waved back, he didn’t see the other Novaks sitting with him, but there was room for at least five to join him. 

After that Dean focused on the game. The band played the national anthem perfectly and everybody roared when the announcer yelled it was game time. 

The crowd hollered in excitement when Aaron sacked the other teams quarterback on their first play. They delighted in Jones’s perfect run for a touchdown. 

By half time they were winning the game with three touchdowns and had effectively shut down the other team’s offensive line. Dean was pumped. The whole team was feeding off of adrenaline from the first half as they ran out after their short break and continued to dominate the game. 

Dean smiled stoically as the boys jumped and down, they finally won. It had been four games since they’d taken home a win and it was well overdue. He kept the post game speech to a minimum and told the boys to get showered up for their dance. All of them walked away happy.

Dean made his way through the thinning crowd in the parking lot towards his baby. He smiled when students and parents alike waved to him and said their congratulations. John and Mary had already left, they weren’t ones to stick around for pleasantry and traffic. When he came up to the Impala Jack was calling his name. Dean turned towards him with his patented smile only to have it fall easily.

Walking with Jack was a very worried looking Castiel. Dean could see the years had been kind to him. Gone was the scrawny kid only to be replaced with a slight build that hinted towards physical prowess. His hair was messy as always, but it was a little bit longer and it framed his sun kissed face. His features were sharp and his eyes were still bright blue and very alert. He was a little taller than he used to be, but not by much, Dean guessed he still had a few inches on the man. He was wearing form fitting dark jeans and a grey Marines sweater. Dean would climb him like a tree if he wasn’t shocked to utter silence.

Jack was unaware of the awkward tension as he smiled brightly at Dean and went on about the awesome game. Cas just stood there and dug his hands deep into his pockets, trying to look anywhere but at Dean. 

“It was so great! And Aaron, how awesome was his sack?! I could barely believe it when I saw it. I was cheering pretty loud so I’m sorry if that hurts you and Coach Lafitte’s ears.” Jack said quickly and held the memory card from the camera out to Dean. Dean nodded dumbly and took the card from Jack before he finally mustered enough confidence to say something.

“Yeah, uh, thanks again for filming Jack.” He said and cleared his throat. 

“Anytime Coach Winchester, are you going to be a chaperone tonight? I’m taking Claire.” Jack said, obviously proud that he got Claire to go with him. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Not tonight, gotta get home. Uh, thanks again Jack, enjoy the dance.” Dean said hurriedly and turned towards the Impala, he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He heard Cas murmur something to Jack before he could get the damn door unlocked. He loved his baby, but in moments like this he wished it had an automatic lock system. 

“Dean, wait a moment, please.” He heard Cas say quietly, just a small space away from where he was. Dean refused to turn around, his keys still stuck in the door but his body motionless.

“Please turn around.” Cas said pleadingly. Dean stayed stiff to the position he was in, but he could see Cas reflected in the window. He looked absolutely unsure of himself. Dean didn’t know how he managed it, but his old friend made himself look small standing behind him. 

“Please, I want to see you.” This time he was quiet with the request, and while Dean could hear the sorrow in his tone it didn’t stop him from getting angry. He laughed harshly and turned around, fixing Cas with a glare.

“Coulda fooled me Cas, it’s been what? Eight or nine years and I haven’t heard anything but silence on your end.” Dean said spitefully. Cas turned red and looked at the ground shamefully. He kicked at a rock with the heel of his boot as he took a deep breath.

“I know.” Was all he said, furthering Dean’s anger. 

“That’s it huh? No excuses, no apologies, just I know? Wow.” Dean huffed and turned back towards his car door. He was done with this conversation and needed something stronger than a beer to calm him down. 

The large hand suddenly slamming on the window of the driver side of the Impala kept Dean from opening the door. He whipped around, angry that Cas had gotten into his personal space and under his skin. What he hadn’t expected was for Cas to be standing so close to him, they were practically breathing the same air. His instincts told him to shove the man away, but his brain told him that students were watching and he didn’t want to set an example like that for them.

“Step away, Cas.” Dean warned in a growl. Cas looked momentarily confused, as if he hadn’t noticed that he’d gotten too close for comfort, before stepping back and shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, I panicked,” he looked up at Dean sorrowfully before taking a breath and continuing. “I have no excuses or apologies because there are none. At least none that would alleviate the situation. I, uh, just wanted to say hi.” 

“Well you said it, can I go now?” Dean asked impatiently. Hurt flashed across Cas’s face before a determined look took over and he shook his head.

“No, I need to talk to you.” Dean knew Cas well enough to know that he wasn’t going to get out of the situation until they’d at least hashed out half of their issues. Cas was stubborn as hell.

“Fine. Get in, I’ve got a pup to take care of.” Dean said petulantly while yanking open the door. Cas all but ran to the other side and waited for Dean to lean over and unlock his door. Once he was able to open it, he sat down and shut the door quickly, as if he was worried Dean would change his mind. He wasn’t wrong, Dean already wanted to tell him to get out, but there still that little part of him that loved Cas and wanted to leech on to any form of contact he could get. God he was pathetic.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cas talks about his experience in the military to some extent.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chapter Three

The ride was awkwardly quiet. The tension so thick in the car that Dean had a hard time breathing. Cas stared down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap, refusing to look anywhere else. 

Dean found himself caught between wanting to cry with happiness and scream with anger. The teenager in him was yelling to get over it and just be glad, but there was more to it than that. He was angry, but most of all hurt.

All these years he’d been wondering where Cas was. Was he safe? Did he go to war? Did he lose friends in battle? Did he die? Most of all, though, Dean wondered how the boy he’d considered his best friend since childhood could simply forget about him. The pain the Cas has caused was still very much present and it cut a hole in Dean. 

He’d spent so many years trying to move on, like Cas so obviously had, but it was still impossible to completely forget. It was there when he talked to Benny and dated Lisa. No one was as easy for Dean to open to as Cas had been. He never felt like he could truly be himself with anyone but the man who sat in his passenger seat. 

When he pulled the Impala into the garage, Dean went straight inside. He didn’t wait for Cas, knowing that the man would follow him in whether or not Dean invited him. He walked straight to the kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cabinet before pouring three fingers of whiskey in it.

The amber liquid burned as it went down his throat, warming him up despite the deep chill he felt in his heart. Cas stood and watched him quietly as Dean finished one glass and immediately poured another. 

Seger padded into the room cautiously. He sniffed Cas before going to Dean and whining. His owner’s distress weighed heavy in the room. Despite himself, Dean reached down and scratched his dog lovingly. Seger’s fur grounding him in a way that nothing else could. 

“Ready for some fetch buddy?” Dean asked quietly. Seger wagged his tail and ran outside. Dean followed, motioning for Cas to do the same. 

It took Dean a few minutes to calm down enough to talk. In the dark of night he felt safer, more in control of his emotions. He didn’t look away from his dog when he finally decided to say something.

“Where you been Cas?” He asked, his voice small despite him trying to keep his emotions under check. Cas sighed and fiddled with an invisible string on his sweat shirt before talking.

“Middle East, mostly,” he said before pausing and looking at Dean. The teacher still refused to look at him, though, his eyes glued to the spot in the yard he’d just thrown the tennis ball to. “I got back from Afghanistan a couple months ago.” Cas shrugged. Dean huffed indignantly.

“Just coming home now, huh? Figured you’d come say hey to me and we could play some catch up?” Dean said bitterly. Cas shook his head quickly and stepped closer to Dean. The glare aimed towards the Marine told him not to come any closer.

“No, Dean, I just got out. I had to finish up the last bit of my contract and then I moved... back here, back home.” Cas trailed off quietly. 

“How long have you been here? Better yet, how many times have you come home since graduation and avoided me? Cause I’ve been right here man! This whole damn time I’ve been right fucking here!” Dean let out with a sob. He pinched the bridge of his nose angrily, trying to hold back the pain and anger that was desperately scratching at the surface. He felt the tears coming long before they actually fell, but he stood powerless to stop them. 

“Fuck! This isn’t how this was supposed to go.” Cas exclaimed angrily. Seger ran up to Dean, licking at his hand while whining uncontrollably. Dean tried to pet him, comfort him, but before long he realized that the dog was trying to do the same for him. Seger wasn’t going to be soothed until Dean was. 

“Dean, just hear me out, please,” Cas pleaded, not paying any attention to Dean’s glare as he walked up to him and reached out as if to wipe the tears away. He retracted his hand quickly, though, and stuck it back into his pocket. “I was a coward, I’ll admit it. I ran because I knew things were changing and I didn’t want to lose our friendship. I realized a long time ago that I lost it anyways, but you have to understand that I was scared!” Dean laughed angrily. 

“Jesus Cas, it’s not like I asked you to fucking marry me!” Dean exclaimed. Cas tilted his head and stared at Dean, his eyes growing wide with realization.

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly. Dean huffed again, annoyed that he had to spell it out for the other man. To get closure, though, he would.

“Don’t act like you don’t remember. The night I told you I was in love with you. I was seventeen Cas! I didn’t want anything more from you than friendship, and yeah, maybe if you had told me you loved me back I would have been happy to spend the last eight years gladly being your trophy, but I would have been just as happy with a call every once in a while to tell me you were still alive,” Dean sobbed, years of emotions finally making their way out. “I know I put a lot on you that night, and believe me if I could take it all back I would, just to have you. In any way I could have.” Dean whispered the last part. He was too busy staring at Seger to see the shocked expression on Cas’s face.

“Dean, I know I’ve said this a lot tonight, but please listen to me, and listen to me carefully. I. Love. You,” Cas shook his head to keep Dean from interjecting. “You were so drunk the night you told me that that you were staggering around. I practically carried you to bed. I presumed you would forget, and when you didn’t mention it the next morning I knew I was right, but I couldn’t forget it. When you said you loved me it crushed me, I knew you only said it because you were drunk. I couldn’t handle it though, couldn’t go back to the way it was when I had heard you say that.” Cas trailed off. He looked at Dean with sad eyes and for the first time that night, the coach actually saw the regret written on the other man’s face.

“You’re telling me that you couldn’t be around me cause I loved you when you loved me back?” Dean asked, disbelief evident in his voice. Cas sighed with annoyance.

“You’re not listening Dean. I thought you said it because you were drunk, not because you actually felt that way. I loved you, still do, and I couldn’t handle pretending after you said that. I wouldn’t be able to be the friend you’d grown to rely on because I’d be too busy drawing hearts around our damn names!” Cas exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air. Dean stared at him for a moment before laughing hysterically. Cas glared back at him.

“Come on Cas, you gotta admit that’s kinda funny.” Dean said, his voice light for the first time that night.

“I fail to see the humor in it.” Cas said grumpily and crossed his arms petulantly.

“You either laugh or cry. Since I already did the last one, I’ve gotta do the first one instead.” Dean replied while wiping tears away from his eyes.

“You’re still annoying.” Cas supplied childishly, which only served to make Dean laugh more.

“Yeah? Well you’re still an ass.” Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas who stared back in shock before he, too, began laughing.

•••

“Lisa Braeden?” Cas asked, a confused look on his face. They sat on the couch facing each other. Dean’s glass of whiskey sat forgotten on the coffee table as they filled each other in what had happened over the past years.

“Yeah, put a ring on her finger and everything. It was real nice too, big ole diamond in it.” Dean replied. Cas’s face fell for just a moment before he quickly composed himself and shook his head.

“What happened?” Cas asked with what could be considered an excited voice. Dean frowned momentarily before sighing.

“I don’t know, she said I was caught up on something in the past and until I moved on we couldn’t move forward. We still talk, I wouldn’t call us friends but we say hi when we see each other.” Cas frowned and nodded.

“I’m sorry Dean. Ending a committed relationship is never easy.” Cas said solemnly. Dean nodded his head and sighed.

“Yeah, it was pretty rough there for a while. I poured myself into work and bought this place. It needed a few repairs so that kept me busy for a while. Thought about calling you a few times, but I wasn’t sure about your number and I always chickened out.” Dean trailed off, unsure of how to finish his line of thought.

“I should have been there.” Cas said angrily. His face took on a dark look of failure, Dean didn’t like the way it fit him. He tentatively reached out and squeezed Cas’s hand.

“You’re here now.” Dean said determinedly, a comforting smile on his smile. Cas nodded slowly, but Dean could tell the words hadn’t really reached him.

“What about you? Any past loves or present ones?” Dean asked. He knew the answer might hurt him, but he needed to know. 

Cas shook his head before looking towards Dean with wide eyes. He had a look of sorrow on his face.

“Nothing serious, I dated a couple guys here and there, but it always ended with them telling me I was emotionally unavailable.” Cas shrugged his shoulders as thought it wasn’t a big deal, but Dean could see the pain in his eyes, however small it may be.

“Ain’t we a pair?” Dean said. Cas nodded his head and stared at Dean for a moment in deep concentration before he licked his lips and sighed.

“When I was overseas all I could think about was my family and whether I’d make it home or not. Every day I was so thankful to be alive and then this last tour happened,” Cas looked away and fixed his gaze on the wall in front of him. “One day we were out on a routine mission. We did it all the time flawlessly, there shouldn’t have been any issues, but we were too confident. Never saw the kid coming, but when we did finally see him it was too late,” Cas trailed off, a dark look crossing over his face. He squeezed Dean’s hand hard, reminding the teacher that they were still grasping onto each other.

“I had seen so many people die at that point, but never anyone I was close to. Michael had a wife and two kids at home. I watched him die while they still thought their world was the same.... I went to his funeral, saw how broken his little family was and I couldn’t figure out why him? Why hadn’t it been me? Sure, I have family, but no kids, nobody to come home to at night. He had it all and in an instant it was taken away. I talked to my CO about it and he said I needed therapy. So I went, I talked about my feelings and it helped for a little while, but I just couldn’t get over it. I decided it was time to get out, move on with my life and find something new. That’s why I came back, I couldn’t stand being in the same city as Michael’s widow.” Cas sighed and smiled sadly at Dean. The teacher stared at him, shocked by the confession and unable to comprehend how sad Cas must be. 

“You can’t do that to yourself, Cas. I know it’s easy for me to say, but there’s a lot of people who would have been torn up about losing you... me included.” Dean whispered and squeezed Cas’s hand comfortingly. Cas nodded his head slowly before scooting so close to Dean that their thighs touched.

Dean opened his arms and pulled Cas against his chest. They sat like that for a while without saying anything. Cas’s head rest up against Dean’s heart and the teacher was sure the other man could hear it beating out of his chest.

“I wanted to see you the first day I came back,” Cas whispered. Dean tightened his arms unconsciously, wanting to hold the man as close to him as possible. “I knew right where to find you, too. Jack talks about you all the time, tells me about what a great man you’ve become and how you’ve helped him gain confidence. But it had been too long, the distance between us felt too great. Then Jack insisted I go to the game tonight, he wanted to show me how well he did at filming. He’s so proud of himself every time he hands you that card,” Cas laughed and looked up at Dean, the love for his nephew apparent in his eyes. “I knew you’d be there, but I didn’t expect to feel my heart beat uncontrollably when you smiled. Didn’t think I would be excited for the game because you were excited for it. You’re so beautiful Dean, seeing your face was a treat that I didn’t think I’d get ever again. Hearing your voice, your laugh, that’s just heaven. Your face is what I dreamt of, your voice is what I heard encouraging me to come home. You’re my unfinished business. The reason I’m still here.”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dean has a panic attack.
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue, which I should have up in the next couple days. 
> 
> I’ve been thinking about a story to go along with this of Cas’s POV, I’m just not sure if I want it to cover the parts that will be skipped over of them reconnecting or if I want it to be after the epilogue. If you guys have an idea of which you’d rather see, let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading, you’re all truly lovely!

Chapter Four

Dean stared at the wall, shocked to silence. His breathing faltered as he tried to comprehend what Cas had just told him. He couldn’t understand how he could simultaneously feel elation and extreme caution at the same time.

Part of him thought that this was all he’d ever hoped and dreamt of. The other pat of him thought it was all too good to be true. Cas and him had their chance a long time ago, that chance was now gone. Their time had passed. 

Cas must have felt Dean go stiff because he untangled himself slowly and looked at Dean’s face. Though the teacher made a valiant effort, he just couldn’t wipe the surprised look off of his face. Dean took a deep breath before standing and pacing around the room. 

“Cas I want to believe that this,” he waved a hand between himself and Cas. “Could work, I really do, but there’s a lot of things between us. I just don’t know how we can overcome it all, if we even can.” Dean finished hopelessly. Cas nodded his head slowly, clearly he had expected this reaction out of Dean. 

“I’m not the same kid I was when we graduated, and you, shit Cas you’ve gone through war! That changes a man. We don’t even know each other,” Dean started breathing heavily. No matter how deep a breath he took, though, he didn’t feel like he was getting enough. Soon he was seeing stars. “Oh god, I think I’m going to pass out.” Dean exclaimed before collapsing on the floor. 

Cas stood and quickly walked towards Dean. Once he got to him, he dropped down to his knees and grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them gently. Dean was vaguely aware that Cas was talking to him, the other man’s deep voice rumbling in his ears, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

Dean eventually realized that Cas was taking deep breaths in an attempt to get the him to follow. He concentrated on breathing in and out along with Cas until he was able to gain control enough that he wasn’t seeing stars. The ringing in his ears slowly went away until the only noise was Cas’s deep baritone filling the room. Seger stood on edge towards the back of the room, his hackles raised as he assessed the situation.

“It’s ok, buddy, I’ll take care of him,” Dean heard Cas say soothingly to his dog. To the teacher’s surprise, Seger whined momentarily before laying down. “That’s good, you’re both doing so good.” Cas murmured and looked at Dean with concern.

“Have you had these before?” Cas asked, worry laced into his voice. Dean shook his head and leaned forward. If he wasn’t so drained he’d cry from embarrassment. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” Cas watched as Dean nodded his head slowly. He smiled slightly before continuing his story.

“We were both in Miss Reedy’s class and she told all of us we would have a buddy throughout the year and we were supposed to make sure that our buddy always had a friend. Do you remember that I had a lisp?” Dean nodded again. 

“I remember being so nervous because I couldn’t say my s’s, I wouldn’t even be able to tell my buddy how to say my name. Then I heard that the coolest looking kid in the class would be my partner and I just knew that you would hate me, but you told me that you were Batman and that we would always be best friends.” Cas laughed quietly while Dean listened intently to his voice.

“You didn’t lie to me, either. Dean, I’m not asking you to marry me,” Cas smiled slyly at Dean. “I’m just asking to get to know you again. I’ve been gone so long, and I know that things have changed, we’ve changed. I’m here now, though, and I just can’t fathom the idea of being here without you in my life anymore. I’ll take you however I can get you.” Cas murmured as he ran a hand down Dean’s arm soothingly.

“I don’t know, Cas. There’s just so much... shit.” Dean cringed at his choice of words but Cas just smiled kindly at him and nodded his head.

“I understand Dean. There’s distance between us and I’m no fool to the fact that I created it. I just want to bridge that gap. I want you back in my life.” Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and saw pleading deep within them. Could they do this? Getting to know each other again after so long seemed impossible, but then again wasn’t that what they were just doing? 

Dean had to believe that they could be friends again. He didn’t have much hope for them being any more than that, but friends was good. He would by lying if he said he didn’t want or need Cas back. It was too tantalizing an idea to pass up.

“I can’t promise anything Cas.” Dean said and watched as Cas nodded, a small smile creeping it’s way across his face.

“No, I don’t want you to, Dean. Just want to get to know you again.” He said as he leaned forward and enveloped Dean onto a warm hug. 

Dean sighed and rested his head on Cas’s shoulder. He was right where he needed to be in that moment.

•••

Two days later Dean pulled into his parents’ driveway. He took a deep breath as he looked at the unfamiliar car parked on the road. It boasted Maryland plates and a POW MIA sticker on the back window. This must have been Cas’s rig, meaning he’d shown up earlier than Dean. 

He’d called earlier to check with Mary that it would be ok for Cas to come. His mother was ecstatic at the news and had been texting him all day with questions about his childhood friend. Cas seemed equally as excited to catch up with John and Mary and accepted the invitation to the Sunday barbecue quickly.

Sam’s suv sat in front of Cas’s looking every bit the dad car it was. He laughed when he saw a stuffed animal dropped on the front lawn before getting out and picking it up. Eileen and Sam were new parents and convinced that they had to bring half of Meredith’s things everywhere they went to keep her happy. Dean could easily imagine Sam rushing the car seat in with his bundled up daughter leaving a trail of toys in their path. 

He didn’t knock when he got to the door, just opened it and instantly went in search of his month old niece. Nobody could say that Dean Winchester didn’t love a baby, especially not one that he planned on teaching how to be naughty as soon as she got old enough. 

He could hear voices from the living room so he went towards the room and stopped in his tracks. Sat on the sofa was Cas cradling Meredith as he cooed down at her with a look of awe on his face.

“Still can’t believe you’re a dad.” Cas said while looking up at Sam and Eileen so the woman could read his lips. 

“It’s hard for me to believe sometimes too.” Sam shook his head as he squeezed Eileen’s hand.

“Oh he’s a great one. Doesn’t complain about diaper duty and helps me throughout the night too.” Eileen smiled proudly at her husband. Sam turned beet red and looked towards Dean.

“Look who it is Mere.” Sam smiled and stood to hug Dean. 

“I didn’t come to see you, Sasquatch. Only person I want hugs from is that baby.” Dean pouted towards Cas and Sam laughed.

“Yeah, she’s occupied right now.” Sam answered as Dean handed him the toy he picked up.

“I was wondering where that went.” Eileen said when Sam threw the toy into the car seat.

“Looks like she’s entertained.” Dean shrugged and dropped down next Cas. He smiled at Meredith and tickled her toes. 

“How come you didn’t tell us Cas was back?” Sam asked while he returned to his seat next to Eileen. 

“Didn’t know, he came to the game the other night.” Dean said, too caught up in making faces at his niece to see the knowing look on Sam’s face.

“Well I’m glad you ran into him,” Mary said as she walked into the room. “Dinners ready if you guys are.” Eileen took Meredith from Cas as she and Sam walked out of the living room towards the dining room. Dean smiled shyly at Cas before going against his better judgement and pulling him in for a hug.

“I’m glad you could make it.” He murmured before quickly retracting and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wouldn’t consider missing it.” Cas said warmly before placing his hand on the small of Dean’s back and walking towards the dining room with him. This time Dean didn’t miss the looks his family shared as he and Cas took seats next to each other.

Sam was busily making Eileen a plate while she was situating the baby in a swing that sat close to her and Sam. John smiled and grinned at Dean by way of greeting before he started cutting into the steak on his plate. Everyone was quiet for a moment while they filled their own plates and began eating. 

“So Eileen, what is it you do?” Cas asked once everyone had settled down a bit. Eileen smiled appreciatively at him for waiting for the room to quiet.

“I have a flower shop here in town. My sister has been helping manage it since Meredith came along, though. I haven’t had much tome to go in lately.” She smiled at the baby who was happily swinging.

“I’d imagine not, newborns require a lot of attention.” Cas stated before taking a drink of water. 

“Sam’s work gave him a few weeks off at first, which was nice, now it’s just her and I throughout the day though.” 

“Well its a good thing she takes after her Uncle Dean in the perfect child section, ain’t that right Mere?” Dean said while Sam rolled his eyes. 

“You and I clearly remember things differently.” Mary laughed and shook her head at Dean.

“Wouldn’t let anybody hold you but Mary. The only time I could was when you were too tired to notice it wasn’t her.” John laughed.

“Can’t help that I’m a mama’s boy.” Dean shrugged while Mary smiled warmly at him.

“What about you, Cas, what have you been up to?” Sam asked. Cas took a small breath and began talking about his years in the military. 

John was enamored with Cas’s tales of war. The two started sharing stories of their military days that brought tears of laughter to their eyes. Dean was worried it might be awkward when he first asked Cas to come over to Sunday dinner, but he quickly found that they all fell into an old routine. Everyone seemed to be excited to have Cas back and there weren’t any of the awkward silences that Dean had feared.

When they were all finished, Dean and Cas went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes and put away any leftovers. Cas made fun of Dean when he put together a Tupperware dish for his own lunch the next day.

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of bringing your own Tupperware to do this very thing.” Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas and laughed.

“You’re right, I could live off your mom’s cooking.” Cas sighed and stared longingly at the dish of mashed potatoes he was putting in the fridge. 

“Thanks for coming tonight, I know it’s a lot right now, but I appreciate it.” Dean said while he blushed a bright red. His eyes were pointed away from Cas, to embarrassed to look at the man before him. 

Dean sucked in a sharp breath when he felt a gentle grip on his chin. Cas tilted Dean’s head until he was looking the other man in the eyes. Cas’s blue eyes were deep with uncertainty as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s forehead and then rested his head against Dean’s.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Cas murmured. 

They heard a small cough and pulled apart instantly. Dean turned beet red when he saw Eileen grinning like a Cheshire Cat in the doorway. She was positively beaming as she went to the microwave and put a bottle on there to heat for a few seconds.

“Meredith’s hungry if you want to feed her,” Eileen said to Dean as she checked the temperature of the milk. “But if you’re occupied-“

“No! I’m coming.” Dean said hurriedly as he ran out of the room. He ignored Eileen’s laughter even as he took the baby out of the swing.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is over. Thank you for following along!

Epilogue

Dean watched as Cas threw the ball to Seger and the dog ran off excitedly. He sat on one of the lawn chairs with a sweatshirt wrapped tightly around him. The November chill was setting in. All too soon it would be winter and the ground would be covered with snow. He tried to soak up the last remnants of fall that were left.

“They played hard.” Dean said more to himself than anyone. Cas, of course, heard and walked towards him with a grim look on his face.

“Those refs won it for the other team.” Cas said grudgingly. Dean tried not to feel pleased at his friend’s allegiance, but it was no use. He smiled at Cas and shook his head.

“That other team was good, they deserve to go on. Just wished it’d been a closer game.” Dean sighed as he took a drink of his beer. Cas frowned and shook his head.

“Still think the refs were dicks.” He mumbled as he bent over and pet Seger before throwing the ball again. Dean laughed with his head thrown back.

“I love you.” Dean said without thinking. He froze instantly. Though he and Cas had spent the past couple months together, it was the first time he’d said it.

He’d felt it for a while, the butterflies in his stomach would go crazy whenever he saw Cas. He found himself tripping up over his words and blushing constantly. Cas would always kiss Dean’s forehead and the tenderness in the act spoke volumes to the other man’s feelings. There was always something holding Dean back, though. 

Maybe it was anxiety over losing Cas again. Maybe it was the years that separated them. Dean couldn’t put his finger on it, but now, in the dark of the November night, he found the courage and strength to finally say what he had said all those years ago.

Dean freaking loved Cas.

Cas stood bent over Seger, his hand seemingly stuck in the dog’s fur. His breathing was heavy as he slowly turned his head towards Dean and stared at him with awe.

“Do you mean it?” Cas whispered gruffly. Emotion was thick in his tone as he waited carefully for Dean to answer.

“Yeah, I love you.” Dean said back slowly. Cas closed his eyes, like he was letting the words wash over him. After a moment he stood up and covered the distance between himself and Dean quickly. He dropped to his knees and rested his hands on the arm rests of the chair Dean sat in. 

Dean moved forward in the chair so he was sitting close to edge. His thighs opened up to allow space for Cas. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Cas moved one of his hands to rest on gently on Dean’s cheek.

“Say it again, please.” Cas asked, the need for the words evident on his face.

“I love you Cas,” Dean paused and then added for good measure. “So fucking much.” The urgency with which Cas moved after those words was surprising to Dean. 

The other man slipped his hand into Dean’s hair and gripped a handful roughly. He pulled Dean’s hair to guide his head until their lips were just inches apart. The sensation of sharing breaths with the man he loved was erotic enough for Dean to let out a small whine. Cas growled and was on Dean in the flash of an eye.

Cas was everywhere. The hand that wasn’t pulling possessively at Dean’s hair was clutching a fistful of his shirt. His lips were demanding as they chased after Dean’s lips. When Dean pulled away to catch his breath, Cas laid kisses on his neck. 

Cas’s scent filled Dean’s nose as he took heavy breaths and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders. He moaned as Cas kissed back to his lips urgently and prodded his tongue against Dean’s lips. Dean gasped as Cas’s hand moved from his hair to the top of his ass and pulled their bodies together even closer. Cas took his opening and slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth.

There was no space between the two. No end or beginning, just the two of them getting impossibly close as they discovered each other’s bodies. Dean slipped his hand under Cas’s shirt and placed it flat against the skin of his back. The chill of Dean’s hand against Cas’s warm skin made the marine gasp as he pulled back and rested his head against Dean’s shoulder. 

“Inside?” Cas asked breathlessly, Dean gulped and nodded urgently. As soon as Cas was standing, he offered Dean a hand and pulled the man up. He held tightly on to that hand even as he began leading them inside. 

When they got to Dean’s room, Cas turned toward the door and looked at Seger, who had followed them inside with a reluctant pace.

“We’re cutting the game short tonight, buddy. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He said gruffly before closing the door and walking over to Dean. 

Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and started backing him up towards the bed. He kissed Dean’s jaw softly and smiled at him.

“I love that you’re caring and sweet,” Cas murmured before placing a kiss behind Dean’s ear. “You’re smart and thoughtful with everything,” another kiss. “You’re an amazing teacher and an attentive coach,” another kiss. “The way you are with babies is so fucking sexy,” another kiss. “And I love that you gave me another chance.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean’s lips gently. 

Dean sighed wistfully and wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck and smiled at him with adoration. He kissed Cas’s cheek before returning the favor of loving words.

“I love that you’re strong and brave,” He grabbed Cas’s hand and held it to his own chest while he stared at him lovingly. “That you fought for our country and are willing to admit that you’re hurt and need help. I love that you came back to me, even though you were scared. Most of all, though, I love that you’re my best friend and I get to share my life with you.” Dean whispered, tears of emotion welling in his eyes. 

Cas smiled at Dean sweetly before pulling him in for a tender kiss. There was no rush as Cas laid him on his back and stripped him down to nothing before following suit. They exchanges soft nips and sweet kisses. Dean marveled at the way Cas’s back flexed as he hovered over Dean and ran his hands over bare skin reverently.

When Dean was gasping with pleasure and whining with impatience, Cas finally gave in and took the bottle of lube Dean had been glaring at for a long time. He slipped his finger inside Dean and began working him open.

Dean was writhing on the covers of his bed, what he hoped would soon be their bed, fisting the comforter as he cried out when Cas teased his prostrate insistently. 

Dean huffed indignantly when Cas chuckled at him, something the Marine remedied quickly with a hard kiss.

When Dean began moving insistently against Cas’s fingers, the other man slipped a condom on before applying a generous amount of lube and slipping inside easily.

They both gasped at the feeling of being together in the most basic way. Cas stayed still and stared at Dean with awe. Dean blushed and wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders, pulling the other man down to him to meet in a heated kiss. 

They stayed tangled together as Cas fucked into Dean relentlessly. Dean was too far gone to care that he sounded whiny as he cried out of pleasure. It was everything he had hoped it would be and more. 

When they came within moments of each other, Cas collapsed on Dean. His chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Dean played with Cas’s hair lazily while staring at the ceiling. They lay like that for what felt like hours before Cas propped himself up and smiled down at Dean lovingly. 

“I love you Dean Winchester.” He whispered shyly. Dean smiled widely at Cas and laid his hand on the other man’s heart.

“I love you Castiel Novak.” Dean whispered back.


End file.
